


Pretty

by inb4invert



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fetish, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, pure filth but in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inb4invert/pseuds/inb4invert
Summary: He'd been on his way to work--tie still undone and draped around his neck--fiddling one-handed with his left cufflink when it happened.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little morning quickie for the underrated Gradence tropes fest, because I wanted lipstick. You can blame Ezra's recent Yves Saint Laurent appearance for that, I guess.

He'd been on his way to work--tie still undone and draped around his neck--fiddling one-handed with his left cufflink when it happened.  
He'd pushed through the door into the bedroom, meaning only to deliver a quick kiss and say goodbye for the day, to find Credence (as he'd expected) his mouth ripe and ruby as a rose in the vanity mirror's reflection ( _not_ as he'd expected). 

Graves stilled, his hand paused on the doorframe, cautious as though he'd come upon a startled deer in a wooded glade. He had come to know over the months of blissful cohabitation that Credence was delicate in ways that would likely never quite fade no matter how emphatically he was given reassurance. Any sense of pending reproval could send him falling into himself lightning-quick, ruining weeks of carefully built up confidence. And seeing him this way--as much of a surprise it may be--Graves knew he decidedly did _not_ want Credence retreating. Not with this. 

Credence turned to look at him, chinese silk robe slipping temptingly down off one shoulder as he turned, eyes wide and slightly fearful. Graves gripped the doorframe tight, knuckles paling, feeling himself already begin to grow damnably hard at the sight. He was going to be late for work. 

“Credence?” he questioned softly, stepping into the room with a brow just slightly raised. He had to play this very carefully, couldn't afford to ruin the fragile magic simmering in the bedroom air. Nothing but absolute enthusiasm would do. 

“What's all this?” He was next to the little vanity now, looking down at Credence on his brocaded stool, the boy's breath coming fast and shallow through lips red and glistening as a wound. Graves swallowed, feeling his lungs freeze tight with his own held breath as he waited. 

Credence shrugged, one-shouldered, a childish gesture of hesitance that sent the robe sliding further. “Mmm, I don't know,” he whispered. “Queenie said I could try because I was curious and…” here he took a long shaky breath, eyes beginning a telltale shine beneath his lowered lashes, “and it makes me feel. I don't know… _pretty_.” 

He looked up finally at Graves, rouged lower lip trembling and eyes imploring--a candle flame about to gutter. _Merlin, he's terrified_ , Graves thought. He reached out slowly with his hand, catching against the edge of his thumb the lone tear that had escaped. At this, Credence closed his eyes in some sort of final surrender, breath hitching in his chest. 

“You look _more_ than simply pretty, Credence,” Graves murmured wistfully, hardly daring to believe the absolute gift of this boy and his neverending mysteries. He could spend a lifetime opening him up and finding his way in, starting with that crimson invitation of a mouth. 

Credence's eyes snapped open and up, caught in his own moment of disbelief. Graves watched as the tip of a pink tongue emerged briefly, red lips pressing together over its silent retreat. Mesmerising. 

“I… I do?” 

“Oh yes, Credence. You're a vision, an absolute vision.” 

Credence's cheeks began to heat at that, a pink flush trying valiantly to match his mouth's ruddy hue. The shrug returned, this time bashful and sweet. As he turned his blushing face away, ready with a denial, Graves lifted his chin under his curled fingers, holding it in place with a tear-damp thumb. 

“Ah ah,” he said, making sure to smile along with the admonishment. “None of that, now. If I say you're lovely, then you're lovely. And you know what's more?” 

Credence shook his head slightly, face still held in place. 

“I want to kiss that beautiful mouth.” 

Graves was rewarded with a tremulous smile, a curving slash of red against the palest skin. He leaned in closer, bringing his mouth up to the shell of Credence's ear where even here the flush burned rosy against the brush of his lips. “I want to _make love_ to it.” 

Credence gasped at that, reaching out to grasp Grave's carefully pleated pant leg in a shaking hand. 

“Mr. Graves, please…” he whispered, voice already nearly broken. His breath came panting now through parted lips, and Graves smiled into his glossy black curls at the sight of the silk robe steadily tenting up around the boy's lap. 

“Since you've asked so nicely,” he returned, rising up and fumbling at his belt in his eagerness. By now he was so, so painfully hard. 

Credence reached out with his own slender hands, helping with the fastenings of his pants to draw him out hot and dripping as Graves stroked trembling fingers through his hair. The boy moaned to see it, all fear lost in his relief to know how badly he was wanted, how _pretty_ he was for his Mr. Graves.  
Graves slid a thumb against his plush lower lip, sliding slick and greasy as he pressed the boy's mouth open to receive him. 

His groan shuddered out into the room as he slid himself onto the wet heat of Credence's soft tongue, already curling and coaxing almost reverently against his aching length. The boy's eyes were closed in bliss, cheeks hollowed out sharp and feline while his gasping mouth worked Graves over in smears of garnet. Debauched. 

“Oh, you sweet, incredible thing,” Graves panted, cooing his praises and choking down soft little sounds as he watched himself disappearing again and again into the sweet stretch of lips turned swollen and valentine red. A clench of raw desire gripped him at the sight, almost savage in its want. 

“Do you like that?” He stroked his thumb over the boy's arched brow, smoothing tenderly against the intensity of his thrusts. “Do you like me fucking into that movie star mouth?” 

Credence moaned brokenly, nodding and swallowing hard around him, his own hand trailing down towards the patch of wetness now seeping through the clinging silk. Graves gripped himself around the base, sliding back to stave off the inevitable, Credence merely following to suckle lovingly at his throbbing tip. 

“Go on, let me see you,” Graves encouraged, twitching the robe aside one handed and stroking a pebbled nipple along the way. Credence grasped his own slick erection as soon as it was free, rocking wantonly up into a clenched fist where he perched on the vanity stool. Briefly, he opened his painted mouth to keen around the pleasure of it, Graves resting hard and ready on his drooling tongue before he plunged back down around it with a renewed, almost desperate fervour. 

Graves came with a bitten-off shout, fist buried deep in Credence's tousled curls--pouring out in sharp, sudden pulses down the gulping column of his throat. Credence hummed and whimpered around him in time, his own cock already twitching and spurting heavy ropes that pattered audibly onto the floor between them. 

Shaking, Graves carefully tucked his softening length into his pants again, making sure not to mar the smudged band of bright scarlet now marking its circumference. He smiled to see Credence watching drowsily, a question forming between his brows. The sight of his plump, ruined mouth was nearly pornographic--a brightly packaged present messily unwrapped. 

A quick kiss to the cheek was all it took to placate him, smiling against the renewed blush as he explained. “I'm going to keep it like this,” he said, “all day, just to remember what's waiting for me at home.”


End file.
